The serving Girl
by TurquoiseBookWorm
Summary: Back in Camelot Merlin meets Anya, a serving girl that works for the visiting royal couple, little does he know about this woman's past. Flash forward to were Merlin is waiting for Arthur. He comes across a town named StoryBrooke. There he meets Anya's StoryBrooke counter part Olivia Lily . Merlin works with Henry to make Olivia remember him. Rated T.
1. Legends are lessons that ring with truth

_21st century _

* * *

Merlin was driving his SUV and listing to his songs. He was lonely, and the caffeine from his coffee made him even more sleepy. Until he stopped at a place called Storybrooke.

* * *

_Camelot_

* * *

"Merlin, the Charmings are coming and I expect you to get me an outfit that has no moth holes in it!" Arthur cried, furious had his bumbling servant. "Yes master."Merlin replied, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

Merlin was doing laundry for Arthur when he accidentally went into one of the guest rooms. He was looking at the pile of clothes when something pressed onto his chest. It was a frying pan and a voice said,"Why did you come into my Mistress's chambers?" "Umm..." came Merlin's weak willed reply. "Aren't you going to answer me?" The voice answered. Merlin looked up to see a maiden that brown hair in a bun, and had her greenish bluish eyes glaring at him. " I am so sorry," Merlin stuttered,"I was- I was... absent minded. I promise never to do that again." "Thank you, and thanks for the explanation." She said,"Oh, my name is Anya, what is your name?" "Merlin."He replied. "Nice to meet you!" Anya smiled. "You too." Merlin said, and he walked right out the room.

* * *

_StoryBrooke_

* * *

Merlin was in his own thoughts until someone said,"What would you like sir?" "Oh,"Merlin came to reality,"I would like your stew please." "Any sides sir?" The waitress replied. "Just fries please." Merlin answered. "Alright coming right up." She replied. He was scrolling down his Tumblr dashboard when someone asked," Are you new here?" Merlin looked at the little boy standing right in front of him. "Yes." Merlin replied. "It's just that we don't get visitors a lot. Actually we never get any visitors at all really." the little boy said. "Henry!" cried a voice. Merlin was shocked to see her. She looked different with modern clothes but she her facial features looked the same. "I am so sorry sir!" She cried. "Anya."Merlin whispered. "Henry, what did I tell you? Don't go walking up to a stranger that you don't know." Anya scolded. "Again, I am so sorry!" Anya added. Merlin laughed and held out his hand,"Merlin Emyrs." "Merlin? The actual Merlin!" Henry cried. "Henry what did I tell you about fairytale characters and people,"Anya said," By the way, my name is Olivia, Olivia Lily

She didn't remember him! She wasn't Anya anymore! Who was this Olivia Lily who was standing right in front of him? Olivia and Henry left the diner and left Merlin sit and trying to grasp what was going on

* * *

_Camelot_

* * *

"To peace!" cried Uther. He held out his goblet for other men to cheer, but Merlin was staring at Anya. She was laughing and holding the goblet with her hand while capturing looks with her mistress, Snow. One of her friends pointed at Merlin and she waved back. Merlin smiled as Anya walked to Merlin. "Hello cheekbones." She said. Merlin chuckled and replied,"Hello Miss Freckles." To Merlin's amazement, she wasn't offended in anyway possible. She held the goblet and one hand and clanked it with Merlin's. "To peace." She said, and they drank.

* * *

_StoryBrooke_

* * *

__It was 7:30 when she got the call. Regina, the Mayer, said,"Take day off Olivia, Henry's fine, I promise." Olivia replied with a thank you when she also heard Regina said this,"Did you meet the new boy in town?"

"Yes, at Granny's, I know it has been a while since we got visitors."

"Well, did Henry talk to him?"

"Yes, and this new man in town, he reminded Henry of Merlin."

"Thank and have a nice day." Regina replied, and hung up.

It was 8:00 when Olivia caught up with Merlin. "Hi, Merlin right?" She asked out of breath. "Yep." He replied. "Olivia?" He added, but was a little hesitant. "Yes." Olivia said,"By the way, do you want breakfast at Granny's, my treat." She smiled. Merlin smiled back at her,"Of course."

It was 8:15 when they got there, and the place had three empty booths, and one of them was occupied by man with red hair and had on glasses. The man looked up at Olivia and waved. She waved back. "That's , my therapist." She said to Merlin. "Why do you need a therapist?" He asked her. "Oh, I've got really bad dreams lately, you were in one, coincidence, right?"Merlin laughed,"Yes." "Olivia, you finally got a date." a waitress replied. "Ruby, he is not my date. We're just friends!" Olivia replied,"Merlin this is Ruby, Ruby this is Merlin." They said nice to meet you and shook their hands, than Olivia and Merlin ordered. They were talking a lot, and Merlin had a twinkle in his eyes that made Olivia fascinated. At 9:15 Olivia read the text and dropped her purse. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked. Olivia handed him the phone.

_RM:_

_Henry is missing!_

* * *

**This is my first ****fan-fiction with an OC in it so please don't yell at me if you don't recognize this character. Emma is going to be in it the next chapter and if you are confused than let me help you.**

**Anya-Snow's servant, handy with a frying pan. Has freckles that Merlin makes fun of. Can heal wounds beautifully.**

**Olivia-Nanny for Henry. Has bad dreams, and is best friends with Snow and Ruby. Has a respect for Regina Mills, her boss. Working for the StoryBrooke newspaper with Cindy Glass. Treats Henry like a younger brother.**

**Get the Tumblr reference? Hope you liked it, and please review! I would like know how what you think about this! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Thing you love most

_StoryBrooke_

* * *

"This is all my fault!" Olivia cried as she was pacing back and forth. "Oh come on, the least he could do is run off into the woods, or just ran to the school building like other ignored kids."Merlin reassured her, but it didn't work. "Wait a minute, Mary Margret!" she cried. "Who's Mary Margret-" Olivia grabbed Merlin's hand tightly, racing to the school. On the way there, Merlin was amazed how fast Olivia was when she was wearing those high heeled boots. She never tripped or fell. When they got to the school, Olivia stopped to catch her breath, but was still digging her finger nails into Merlin's wrist. She then ran faster when they got to one of the rooms. "Olivia, Henry isn't here!" a black haired woman cried. Merlin saw Snow White in the flesh again.

* * *

_Camelot_

* * *

When the festivities were over, Anya and Merlin had to do kitchen/clean up duty. Anya didn't protest, but Merlin mumbled something under is breath. Anya handed him the broom and then took another broom, they were sweeping up bread crumbs when Anya lightly put her broom in front of Merlin's broom. "Hi cheekbones."she lightly dabbed the broom over the crumbs. "Hi freckles." he replied. Anya chuckled,"Cheekbones, why don't you finish sweeping this and I'll work on scrubbing the liquid stains." Anya offered, giving Merlin the broom. Merlin nodded, and Anya went to get the bucket with the rag in it. Merlin was amazed at how Anya and Merlin were doing this without words. It was a simple pattern, Anya would hand the rag to Merlin and he would bring the broom to her. It had rhythm. Merlin wasn't the klutz in the eyes of Arthur anymore, he was a servant doing his job without complaint. Until finally they were done, they put all the cleaning supplies up, and walked out the room like none of their work broke a sweat.

* * *

_StoryBrooke_

* * *

Merlin and Olivia were just sitting there on the road, looking at the_ leaving StoryBrooke _sign. Olivia was shaking her hand, trying to erase the thought that was going through her mind. Until Olivia's cell phone blared. "I'm sorry." she said to Merlin. Merlin nodded, accepting the apology. She turned around and answered the phone call.

"Hi Cindy." Merlin could hear a muffled voice.

"Now is not a good time." the muffled voice answered after Olivia said that.

"I'm stressed right now, and I'm not going to write that story, Glass." the muffled voice soon came out scolding her.

"Good bye Cindy." she sighed and hung up the phone.

It turned dark, Merlin looked at a tired and stressed Olivia.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"No, we can wait a little longer." she said.

Just then, they saw a shadow that became into a shape, and the shape became into the car.

* * *

_Camelot_

* * *

"Hello, dearie." a voice answered.

Anya jumped and looked at the imp.

"What do you want?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, do you remember our deal?" he asked.

"Yes I do, and what do you want now?" the man smirked, and said,"Bring me Emyrs, and your mother shall do well."

"I don't know who he is,"Anya said,"Why is he of great importance to you?"

"Oh that is thing dearie, we do not yet, but you will know him when you find him, so do it." the man laughed wickedly, and with a swipe of his hand, a contract appeared,"So are you going to do it or not?"

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin." Anya sighed,"I have said your name, now I sealed your imp laughed and he was gone. Anya sighed and felt a hole digging into her stomach. She gritted her teeth and said,**"The thing that you love most."**

* * *

_StoryBrooke_

* * *

The car stopped. Someone opened the door, and there was Henry. Olivia couldn't help but race to him. He embraced Olivia while she was squeezing Henry to death. Merlin looked at the woman who was getting out of the car. She had long blonde hair that fell onto her red jacket and a storybook tucked into her arm. "Is this your kid?" the woman asked, looking at both Olivia and Merlin. "No." they both said in unison. They looked at each other awkwardly. "Again thank you!" Olivia smiled,"I'm Henry's nanny." Olivia held up her hand. "Emma,"she said,"I'm Henry's biological mother." "Oh,"both Merlin and Olivia's mouths were both an 'o' shape. "Nice to meet you, I'm Merlin." Merlin also held out his hand. Emma shook it. "It's good that someone knows Henry, I better go." Emma was about to go to her car but Olivia said,"Wait, why don't you stay a night or two for Henry's sake. Besides, I bet Regina would want to meet you." Olivia offered, putting her hands on Henry's shoulders. "No thanks." Emma said. "Oh come on, it's aVer good bed and breakfast or you could at least meet Regina." Olivia persisted. Emma looked to Henry's pleading face and sighed and smiled at three of them.

When they got to the mayor's mansion, Olivia rang the doorbell. When the noise was registered and a women with black, short hair cried,"Henry!" and engulfed the young boy into a hug. "Thank you!" Regina cried to Olivia. "Actually,"Olivia showed Emma,"She brought him here." Olivia pointed to Emma. "And you are?" Regina asked. "Emma, I'm Henry's biological mother." Emma replied. "Oh." Regina now had a grim expression on her face, but still held out her hand. They shook and Regina said Olivia,"You can go home now." Olivia looked Merlin and said,"Let's go."

* * *

_Camelot_

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin." said the woman. She was shadowed in her cloak, her face hidden in shadow.

"Yes?" the imp suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Do you remember our deal?" she asked.

"No, why would I dearie?" he said.

The woman just shrugged,"Have you found him yet?"

"Not yet, but I want something to do with him as well."

"Very will, Rumpelstiltskin, after I am done with him, you can have Emyrs."

" Very well, lady Morgana." and the imp left.

Morgana chuckled and whispered,"**The Thing that you love most."**

* * *

**I know what your question is, what is with the bold writing for? Oh, to emphasize the chapter's name. I write a chapter like an episode, if you will, so I name a chapter after an epi****sode on Once Upon a Time season 1 since it's before the curse. I hope that you liked this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Anyways, hope you really enjoy it! Hope you liked the charater adds.**


End file.
